dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Larry Fowler
Larry Fowler is a human male and a host of the talk show "The Larry Fowler Show". His show is first mentioned in Grave Peril Grave Peril, ch. 20 and Fowler himself is first mentioned in Summer Knight.Summer Knight, ch. 22 Fowler then appears in Death Masks hosting a special.Death Masks, ch. 01 Fowler and the lawsuit he brings against Harry Dresden is something of a running gag throughout the series. Description Larry Fowler is a short man who wears glasses and an immaculate suit, always smiling for the camera. In the series ''Grave Peril In Grave Peril, a female cashier at a corner grocery asks whether she will see herself on Larry Fowler the following day after Harry Dresden and Michael Carpenter question her about The Nightmare. Grave Peril, ch. 20 ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Meryl states that Fowler probably wants Harry Dresden again on his show, indicating that he already has been on there at least once.Summer Knight ch. 22 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Fowler introduces Harry Dresden in his "The Larry Fowler Show" on live television. He manages to put Dresden in a number of awkward positions, asking about his relationship with the Special Investigations of the Chicago Police Department, and demonstrations of his magical abilities. He also introduces Father Vincent and Duke Paolo Ortega, who, among many technical problems plaguing the recording of the show, challenges Dresden to a duel.Death Masks, ch. 01 Fowler later has his lawyer sue Dresden for trashing his car and studio.Death Masks, ch. 33 Dresden had already appeared on the show just after he'd gone into business as an investigator and that he'd had to fight against the infamy he received after that appearance. ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, when Karrin Murphy's mother remarks that she saw him on the The Larry Fowler Show, Harry Dresden confirms that the legal case is still ongoing. Dresden had to hire a lawyer, who doesn't think there is a good case, but it is expensive and time consuming.Blood Rites, ch. 28 ''Something Borrowed'' In "Something Borrowed", Eve McAlister claims that she knows all about Harry Dresden, because she saw him on The Larry Fowler Show."Something Borrowed" ''I Was a Teenage Bigfoot'' In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Harry Dresden offers Strength of a River in His Shoulders an opportunity to clear things up about his people, claiming that he can get the Bigfoot on The Larry Fowler Show anytime he wants."I Was a Teenage Bigfoot" ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Harry Dresden mentions to Karrin Murphy that he thinks a PI may be following him due to the still ongoing lawsuit. He states that Fowler can really hold a grudge and keeps doing one thing after another.Proven Guilty, ch. 14 ''White Night'' In White Night, Harry Dresden receives a letter from Fowler's new lawyer, threatening him with another variation on the same lawsuit.White Night, ch. 7 References Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:I Was a Teenage Bigfoot Category:Something Borrowed Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night